The Impossible Love
by Edotukapsul
Summary: Aku sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi padaku. Yang aku ingat hanya hari dimana aku seharusnya menikah tapi terjadi sesuatu hal yang di luar dugaan. Aku hanya bisa berlari menjauhi kenyataan yang ada dan setelah semua itu aku terbamgun di ruangan serba putih.
1. Chapter 1

THE IMPOSSIBLE LOVE

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Humor, Slice of Life.

Pair : Naruto, Sakura dan Chara lainnya di Naruto

Author: Yo! Setelah dulu di share di akun Tatang Uchiha hanya Chapter 1 nya sekarang aku share ulang setelah di edit sedikit di akun ini. Setelah 1 tahun gak di buka tuch akun pada akhirnya aku lupa passwordnya jadi harus bikin ulang akunnya dah. Yossh! Mungkin segitu dulu curhatan Author. Jadi selamat membaca cerita gaje ini!

CHAPTER 01

Semilir angin musim gugur menerpa kulit pucat seorang pemuda yang tengah berjalan gontai di sebuah trotoar yang masih sunyi sepi. Dia membenamkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku mantelnya untuk mengurangi hawa dingin yang sangat menusuk. Rambut hitam kebiru-biruan yang pada bagian belakangnya mencuat keatas serta sorot mata onyx yang tajam dan muka yang bisa dibilang tampan menjadi ciri khas seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Ia berjalan sendirian menyusuri trotoar yang cukup lengang karena hari ini hari Sabtu dimana orang-orang lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya dibalik selimut mereka hingga suhu udara cukup hangat untuk tubuh mereka.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti tepat didepan gerbang sebuah rumah sakit yang sudah menampakan kesibukannya. Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya masuk kedalam rumah sakit dan berhenti didepan Nursestasion. Setelah berbasa-basi sedikit untuk mendapatkan ijin besuk, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya terus masuk lebih dalam kedalam rumah sakit. Suara kikikan para perawat perempuan yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Sasuke menghiasi setiap langkahnya. Namun walau sepanjang koridor yang Sasuke lewati dan berpapasan dengan para perawat yang selalu terkikik saat ia melawitanya tetap saja air muka Sasuke tetap datar tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun.

Setelah naik ke lantai 2 dan berjalan beberapa meter dari pintu lift, Sasuke berhenti didepan sebuah kamar. Tangan kanannya mulai ia keluarkan yang sedari tadi ia benamkan dalam saku mantelnya untuk membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Mata onyx Sasuke yang selalu tajam kini berubah jadi tatapan yang penuh luka dah harapan. Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju tempat tidur yang ada diruangan itu. Sasuke terus menatap seorang perempuan yang sedang tergolek lemah di ranjang dengan beberapa benda asing terpasang ditubuhnya. Sasuke mendudukaan diri disamping perempuan dengan rambut pink yang agak lusuh serta wajahnya pucat pasi. 

"Sakura!" ucap Sasuke dengan suara bergetar. 

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke kembali pada sosok yang masih terbaring lemah didepan matanya tanpa respon sedikitpun "Ini aku Sasuke !" 

"Ma'afkan aku kau jadi seperti ini. Ma'afkan aku atas segala kasalahanku yang tak sanggup aku sebutkan satu persatu"

Mata onyxnya kini depenuhi cairan bening. Sasuke bergerak dari duduknya. Kini wajah Sasuke dan Sakura sudah sejajar. Mata onyxnya terus menatap penuh harap akan terbukanya kelopak mata yang tertutup rapat untuk menunjukan mata yang selalu membuatnya merasa berbeda. 'CUP' Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura, setetes air mata Sasuke pun jatuh dipipi pucat Sakura. Sasuke beranjak dari sana dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. 

SAKURA POV 

"Sakura !" 

Ah! Suara itu rasanya tak asing lagi ditelingaku. Perlahan kubuka kedua mataku dan aku mulai merasakan cahaya masuk ke retina mataku. Kini mataku terbuka senutuhnya dan memandang kesekelilingku. "Ini dimana?" gumanku seraya berusaha untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurku

"Dokter bagaimana keadaannya?" 

Suara itu lagi. Ah! Tunggu itu Sasuke! Tidak salah lagi dia Sasuke. Tidak ada model rambut pantat ayam didunia ini selain orang kaku itu. Aku menapakkan kakiku dilantai, anehnya aku tidak merasakan apa-apa namun aku tak ku perdulikan hal sepele itu. Aku melihat Sasuke sepertinya tengah berbicara dengan seseorang diambang pintu yang terbuka. Aku pun berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke. 

"Sakura belum menampakan ciri-ciri dia akan sadar dari komanya" 

"Hei bicara apa kau? Aku sudah bangun nih! Aku…" bantahku setengah berteriak. 

"Sakura sudah koma selama 6 bulan. Aku sudah berusaha mengulur waktu pernikahanku selama itu. Tapi aku mulai menyerah dengan semua ini. Aku tak sanggup menerima tekan lebih dari ini" 

"Eh? Apa yang kau katakana Sasuke? Aku ada disisimu lihat aku" ucapku seraya menepuk bahu Sasuke tapi yang membuatku terkejut aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya. 

"Permisi dok aku mau pulang saja. Mungkin dengan aku menjauhi Sakura, dia akan segera sadar" 

"He-Hei! Sasuke Tunggu!"

Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan. Bukankah aku ini ada disampingmu tapi kenapa kau tak melihatku dan mendengarkan suaraku. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menyaksikan Sasuke yang berjalan setengah berlari dari hadapanku sendiri. Sekarang aku hanya sendiri. Ah! Tidak, ternyata seseorang yang diajak bicara Sasuke tadi masih ada disini. Orang itu berambut putih dengan kacamata bulat bertenger didepan kedua matanya. Dia berjalan kearahku dan bingo! Ia menembusku. Aku semakin bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Setelah aku tak dapat menyentuh Sasuke serta suaraku tak didengarnya. Kini orang lain pun melewatiku seolah-olah aku ini hantu. Namun setelah aku melihat kearah orang tadi yang aku duga ia adalah seorang dokter membuatku membeku di tempat dengan apa yang tengah aku lihat. Disana, diatas sebuah ranjang tergeletak sesosok wanita berambut pink dengan wajah pucat yang tengah diperiksa oleh dokter itu.

"Oh, tidak mungkin itu aku! La-lalu aku ini apa?"

Aku berguman sendiri yang tentunya tak didengar oleh dokter itu. Aku tak mengberti dengan apa yang tengah terjadi disini. Yang jelas aku tengah melihat tubuhku terbaring tak berdaya beberapa meter dari tempatku berdiri. Semuanya berkecamuk didalam kepalaku sehingga aku merasa sakit luar biasa. Tak lama setelah itu aku pun menyadari beberapa hal dimana ada kemungkinan saat ini aku telah menjadi hantu gentayangan. Menyadari hal itu membuatku tiba-tiba ingin menjauh dari ruangan dimana tubuhku berada. Aku berlari tanpa arah tujuan. Aku hanya ingin menjauh sejauh mungkin dari kenyataan untuk saat ini. Aku ingin menangis tapi tak ada satu tetes air mataku yang keluar.

"Mungkinkah aku jadi arawah penasaran?" gumanku tanpa sadar. Saat aku berhenti berlari aku ternyata sudah berada diluar gedung rumah sakit. Mata emeraldku menangkap dua sosok yang sangat aku kenali.

"Ayah! Ibu!"

Aku berteriak namun sepertinya mereka tidak mendengarku lagi. Tanpa buang waktu aku mengejar mereka sampai didepan NurseStation. 

"Ayah lihat aku! Aku ada disisimu?" ucapku setelah berada disamping ayah. 

"Kami mau menjenguk pasien bernama Sakura Haruno" 

"Ibu aku ada disini kenapa harus repot-repot mencariku lagi?" setelah aku tidak mendapat respon dari ayah aku pun mendekati ibu tapi sama saja ia sepertinya tidak dapat melihatku. 

"Ah, Silahkan nyonya Haruno. Ini kartu tanda pengunjungnya." 

"Terima kasih" 

Aku masih berdiri disamping ibu dan bisa mendengar percakapan mereka, akan tetapi mengapa mereka tidak bisa mendengar ucapanku?. Aku berjalan menyusul ayah dan ibu. Setelah tersusul aku mendahului mereka lalu menghadangnya. Sekali lagi hal itu terjadi. Mereka berdua berjalan menembusku dan sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiranku ini. Kalau aku memang arwah mengapa aku masih merasakan sakit didada ini. Akhirnya aku kembali berlari untuk pergi jauh meninggalkan rumah sakit. Aku terus berlari mencoba lari dari kenyataan. Aku terus berlari dan berlari tanpa arah dan tujuan. Sekarang aku benar-benar bisa mengerti kalau aku ini memang arwah karena aku terus berlari dan tak merasa lelah. Karena bosan berlari aku akhirnya berhenti dibawah sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang. Ternyata sekarang sudah tengah hari tapi aku tidak merasakan apa-apa waktu dibawah sinar matahari. Padahal arwah atau hantu lain takut sinar matahari tetapi aku tidak. Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku hanya sekedar mengusir rasa bosan yang menyerangku. Setelah beberapa saat berjalan aku melihat sebuah bangku dibawah pohon sakura yang sedang meranggas, aku pun duduk disana. Saat aku baru beberapa menit duduk disini aku melihat seorang cowok berambut kuning jabrik berjalan kearahku. Yeah! pasti dia tidak akan melihatku tentunya. 

"Hei! Apa aku boleh duduk disini?" 

Entah kepada siapa cowok itu berbicara, aku sama sekali tak memperdulikannya. Toh dari sekian orang yang aku temui mereka semua tak dapat melihatku. 

"Hei, kenapa bengong? Ya, sudah aku duduk saja kakiku pegal"

Eh? Tiba-tiba dia duduk dibangku yang sama denganku. Apa mungkin yang tadi ia ajak bicara itu aku?. Tapi hal itu tak mungkin terjadi, bukankah aku ini arwah yang tak dapat dilihat manusia biasa. Mungkinkah dia itu Esper?. Aku pun memperhatikannya secara diam-diam. Dia membuka jaket orange hitamnya dan menampakkan kaos oblong berwarna hitam yang ada gambar spiral-spiral gitu di tengah-tengah kaosnya. 

"Sial hari ini panas sekarangkan musim gugur."

Cowok disampingku berguman sendiri dan aku pun tak mau menanggapi apa-apa dan hanya menutup mulutku. 

"Hei! Kenapa kamu dari tadi diam saja? Apa kau bisu? Atau aku menggangumu?" 

"Eh…!?" dia benar-benar berbicara kepadaku!. Walau kurang meyakinkan akan aku coba bertanya kepadanya "Apa ka-kau bicara padaku?" 

"BWAHAHAHAHA…" 

Entah mengapa dia malah tertawa setelah aku bertanya kepadanya. Memangnya apa ada yang salah dengan apa yang aku tanyakan tadi. Aku menjadi sedikit kesal saat mendengar tawanya itu dan aku pun mencoba bertanya lagi.

"Hei kenapa tertawa? Ada yang salah denganku?" 

"Hahahaha….Uhm…Ekhem…!" 

"Cepat jawab! Kenapa kau malah tertawa?" aku menjadi tidak sabaran dan malah membentaknya. 

"Ekhemm…! Tunggu sebentar aku jadi mendadak grogi kalau ditatap begitu sama seorang cewek cantik dan langka sepertimu!" 

Apa! Langka? Memangnya aku ini apa samapai dibilang langka segala oleh cowok tak jelas begini yang baru aku temui beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku hanya diam berusaha menahan diri. 

"Oh, Ma'af saja. Aku tertawa karena aku lihat kau hanya memakai pakaian pasien rumah sakit. Aku kira kau pasien rumah sakit ji…..Ouchh" 

"Enak saja aku bukan orang gila! Aku masih waras!" Bantahku memotong kata-katanya seraya memukul bahunya .

Eh! Tu-Tunggu? Kenapa aku bisa memukulnya padahal aku ini arwahkan?. Bukankah tadi aku tak bisa menyentuh Sasuke lalu ayah dan ibu berjalan menembusku saat dirumah sakit tadi. 

"Hei! Kenapa kau malah memukulku? Sakit tahu?" ujar cowo disampingku yang masih memegangi bahunya yang baru saja aku pukul. 

"Ma'af aku kelepasan" ucapku merasa gak enak memukulnya sembarangan "Memang sakit ya?" 

"Tentu saja! Dasar cewek tomboy!" 

"Uhmm…Ma'af. A-Ano…kalau boleh tau siapa namamu?" 

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Kau bisa memanggiku Naruto. Kalau kamu sendiri?" cowok bernama Naruto ini menjawab pertanyaanku tanpa ragu seraya mengulurkan tangannya. 

"Namaku Sakura Haruno. Kau juga bisa memanggilku Sakura. Salam kenal!" walau ragu aku mencoba membalas uluran tangannya dan tanpa diduga aku dapat bersentuhan dengannya.

Aku masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Banyak sekali pertanyaan didalam benakku saat ini. Akan tetapi aku tak tahu harus bertanya kepada siapa saat ini. Aku dan Naruto pun tak banyak mengobrol karena aku tak tahu harus berkata apa dalam kebingunganku. Selain itu beberapa menit setelah aku dan Naruto berkenalan dia malah tertidur pulas sehingga aku pun tak punya pilihan lain selain diam di tempat menunggunya bangun. Mungkin saja setelah tahu keadaanku yang sebenarnya dia dapat membantu masalahku saat ini.

SAKURA POV END 

Hari mulai sore namun Sakura masih betah memandangi cowo yang tengah tertidur disampingnya. Dia berharap cowok bernama Naruto itu dapat membantu masalahnya. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berada, Sakura melihat seseorang tengah berjalan kearahnya. Sakura hanya bisa berharap-harap cemas apakah orang itu bisa melihatnya atau tidak. Dan semua itu terjawab dengan cepat saat perhatian orang itu hanya berpusat pada Naruto.

"Oi, Naruto bangun! Udah sore nih." ucap seorang cowo berambut coklat jabrik dengan tato segitiga terbalik dikedua sisi wajahnya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto. 

"Uhmmm…Huwaaaa…!" Erang Naruto dengan mata yang setengah terbuka "Ki-Kiba! Kenapa kau ada disini?" 

"Hei! Jam kuliah udah bubar sekitar 15 menit yang lalu." jelas cowo bernama Kiba itu seraya menggerling jam tangannya "Aku dari tadi mencarimu kesana-kesini. Memangnya sedang apa kau disini?" 

"Aku tadi merasa suntuk dan gerah dikampus jadi aku ngacir kesini buat cari angin." Jawab Naruto seraya meregangkan tubuhnya dengan cara mengangkat kedua lengannya keatas "Oh, iya! Sakura kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" 

"Hei Naruto! Otakmu bergeser dari tempatnya berapa cm sih? Kok kamu ngajak ngomong pohon?" malah Kiba yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Sakura yang bingung cuma bisa diam karena cowok yang baru datang ini tidak bisa melihatnya. 

"Huh? Kiba apa kau tak melihat cewe manis berambut pink yang duduk disampingku ini?" tanya Naruto seraya menunjuk kearah bagian kursi yang kosong disampingnya (itu menurut mata Kiba). Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk-ngangguk gaje karena dibilang manis sama Naruto. 

"Wah! Naruto memang benar sepertinya otakmu bergeser saat kau tidur tadi" ucap Kiba seraya memegangi kepala Naruto. 

"Hei…Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto menepis tangan Kiba yang sedang mengguncangkan kepalanya. Mungkin menurut Kiba otakknya bisa kembali bergeser ketempat semula dengan cara seperti itu. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua cowo yang abnormal didepannya itu. 

"Oh iya, mungkin orang yang kau sebut Sakura itu hantu jelmaan pohon ini!" kata Kiba yang dibuat dengan nada horror dan raut wajah takutnya. Naruto kemudian meneguk ludahnya sesaat sebelum menengok kearah Sakura perlahan. Sesaat kemudian iris blue safirnya menangkap sesosok cewek berambut pink sedang tersenyum kearahnya. 

"Kiba bisa kau kesini sebentar!"Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Kiba "Kau duduk sebentar disini!" 

Kiba pun menurut dengan seringai kecil dibibirnya karena ia tahu bahwa cowo berambut kuning didepannya ini paling benci kalau harus berurusan dengan hal yang menyeramkan. Pada saat berikutnya Kiba mendudukan diri disebelah Naruto dengan selamat sentosa tanpa kekurangan apapun. Tapi beda halnya dengan apa yang ditangkap iris blue safir Naruto. Sakura yang sendari tadi duduk dengan menelengkan kepalanya kearah Naruto kini tertembus Kiba yang duduk disana. Selang beberapa detik kemudian wajah Naruto menjadi pucat pasi denan keringat dingin mulai keluar dipori-pori wajahnya setra tubuhnya gemetaran. 

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaa…Haaaaaaa-Haaaaaaaaaaannnnnnttttttuuuuuuuuu!"

Naruto langsung meraung tak karuan seraya mengeluarkan jurus 'Kilat Kuning Konoha' (lari sekuat tenaga). Kiba hanya terbengong untuk beberapa saat. Sakura yang menyadari kebodohannya cuma bisa menepuk jidat lebarnya yang masih ditembus Kiba. Sakura beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri memandang arah lari Naruto .Kiba pun sama beranjak dari sana dan tidak berkata apa-apa karena sebetulnya ia sendiri kaget dengan ulah Naruto barusan. Dia tak menyangka bila leluconnya bisa membuat Naruto seperti itu. Seraya memasukan kedua lengannya kedalam saku jaketnya Kiba pun melengang pergi dari TKP. 

"Yah…! Satu-satunya orang yang bisa melihatku malah pergi entah kemana"

Sakura hanya bias menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pasrah. Sakura kembali berjalan menghampiri kursi yang tadi. Tapi langkahnya berhenti saat sebuah buku tergeletak dibawah kursi. Dengan ragu-ragu Sakura mencoba memegang buku tersebut. Ajaibnya ia bisa memegang buku itu dan membukanya. Mata hijau emeraldnya membulat tatkala ia menemukan sebuah catatan tentang alamat Naruto. Tanpa buang waktu Sakura melesat untuk mencarinya. 

TO BE CONTINUE


	2. Chapter 2

THE IMPOSSIBLE LOVE

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Humor, Slice of Life.

Pair : Naruto, Sakura dan Chara lainnya di Naruto

CHAPTER 2

NARUTO POV

'BRAAAKKKK...!'

Aku membanting pintu apartemenku yang tak berdosa dengan segenap kekuatan yang aku punya. Kepalaku benar-benar kacau sehingga aku tak dapat mengontrol dengan benar tenagaku. Pasti para tetangga tengah mencemooh apa yang baru saja aku lakukan. Tapi aku tak memperdulikannya karena saat ini aku kembali teringat apa yang membautku seperti ini. Padahal aku belum sempat berkedip saat Kiba duduk dan menembus Sakura. Tapi seluruh tubuhku tanpa komando langsung membawaku kabur begitu saja. Benar-benar konyol sekali hari ini. Aku menyeret kedua kakiku yang masih gemetar kedalam apartemen yang cukup sempit hanya berukuran 6 tatami dengan dapur dan kamar mandi. Walau dengan kedua lututku yang gemetar, aku memberanikan diri membuka pintu yang menghubungkan dapur dengan kamarku. Dengan seluruh keberanian yang ada akhirnya aku berhasil membuka pintu, hari sudah lumayan sore tapi masih cukup terang untuk menyinari setiap sudut ruangan. Mataku terus bergerak liar kekiri dan kanan mengawasi setiap sudut ruangan yang aku tinggali ini. Sejujurnya aku masih takut tentang hal yang tadi.

Aku pun melemparkan tasku kesembarang tempat dan merebahkan diri diatas lantai tanpa alas apapun. Pikiranku masih melayang tak tentu arah. Sebagian sisi diriku masih tak mempercayai dengan apa yang terjadi tadi. Tapi, karena aku langsung lari begitu saja keraguan itu membuatku tidak bisa melupakannya dan terus berputar didalam kepalaku.

'BRAKK!'

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah suara dari arah dapur. Pikiranku yang tengah memikirkan kejadian tadi siang membuatku berkhayal akan sesuatu yang tidak bagus. Bagaimana bila hantu bernama Sakura itu menemukan tempat tinggalku dan akhirnya menghantuiku selamanya. Memikirkannya saja membuatku ingin segera keluar dari apartemenku walau harus lompat dari jendela. Tapi tunggu, kalau aku melakukan hal itu mungkin aku yang akan menjadi hantu beneran, toh apartemenku ada dilantai 4.

'Tap...Tap...Tap...!'

Aku dapat mendengar langkah kaki yang mengema didapur yang menghubungkan antara pintu masuk dengan kamarku ini. Aku pun langsung bangun dan terus memandangi pintu didepanku ini. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian pintu didepanku terbuka lebar dan tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menerjang lalu memeluk kedua kaki sosok makhluk yang ada dibalik pintu.

"Aku mohon! Tolong janngan hantui aku. Aku hanyalah bujangan yang gak laku-la..."

"Hei, kau ini bicara apa sih? Cepat lepaskan Naruto-nii!"

Makhluk misterius itu memotong perkataanku dan dari suaranya ini rasanya aku kenal dengan jelas siapa makhluk ini. Jangan sampai benar-benar dia, aku sedang tidak ingin diomeli olehnya. Aku perlahan melepaskan pelukanku pada kakinya yang mulus dan lembut lalu mendongkak. Dan benar saja, segunduk rambut merah dengan empat mata yang menatap tajam kearahku. Aku hanya bisa senyum-senyum gaje mendapat deathglare seperti itu.

"Ka-karin-chan ada perlu apa kau kesini?" tanyaku seraya berdiri.

Dia masih menatapku dari atas sampai bawah. _Oh, kami-sama mengapa kau kirimkan orang seperti ini pada saat ini pula._ Karin Uzumaki, adik perempuanku yang mempunyai sifat hampir mirip dengan ibu. Pasti dia datang untuk mengomeliku lagi sampai kering. Dia lebih menyeramkan dari hantu yang bernama Sakura yang baru kutemui beberapa saat lalu. Kalau aku boleh memilih aku ingin Karin digantikan saja sama hantu tadi.

"Naruto-nii! Apa yang kau lakukan barusan? Apa kau berusaha melecehkan adik kandungmu sendiri?"

"A-Ah...Bu-Bukan begitu! Ta-Tadi aku bertemu dengan ha-han.." kata-kataku tertahan saat kedua mataku secara tak sengaja bertemu dengan kedua mata Karin dan akhirnya aku menundukan kepalaku "Ma'af!"

"Baiklah akan aku ma'afkan kali ini tapi untuk lain kali akan aku pastikan kau mendapat bayaran yang setimpal!"

Rasaya tubuhku melemas setelah mendengar ancaman yang meluncur dari bibir manis adikku ini. Setelah meluncurkan kalimat ancamannya, Karin mendudukan diri seraya meneliti setiap sudut ruangan apartemen seluas 6 tatami yang aku tinggali ini.

"Naruto-nii! Kau pasti sedang berpikir kedatanganku kesini pasti untuk menceramahimu kan?" tanya Karin seraya melihatku dari sudut matanya.

"Hmmm...! Ya, memang begitu pikiranku saat ini" tanggapku seraya mendudukan diri didekat jendela dan memandang kelangit yang mulai gelap. "Lalu kali ini apa yang ingin kau katakan paadaku? Tapi ingat! Aku sudah mengatakan ini dari dulukan? Aku tak akan pulang sampai ulang tahunku yang ke-25"

"Aku tahu, tapi kedatanganku kali ini bukan untuk membujukmu pulang tapi..." Karin menghentikan kata-katanya membuatku menoleh kearahnya "Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa 2 hari yang lalu ayah jatuh sakit lagi. Ia ingin kau pulang dan menyerah saja. Tentunya kau tau tentang perjanjian itu?."

"A-Apa! Ayah jatuh sakit!?" aku merasa disambar petir setelah mendengar kabar yang dibawa Karin. "Ta-Tapi aku belum bisa kembali karena aku belum bisa memenuhi persyaratan yang diberikan kepadaku sebelum meninggalkan rumah. Bila aku kembali sekarang sama saja aku menyerah dan menerima perjodohan itu."

"Aku tahu. Aku bukannya ingin membebanimu dengan hal seperti ini. Hanya saja aku hanya ingin Naruto-nii mengetahui keadaan ayah dan tidak membuat masalah yang tidak perlu lagi"

"…!"

Aku tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku hanya bisa meremas dan menjambak rambutku kuat-kuat. Pikiranku mulai melayang kemana-mana. Aku tak tahu kalau aku tak boleh membuat masalah lagi dengan keluargaku kerena akan membebani pikiran ayah dan membuat kesehatanya memburuk. Tapi aku masih tak terima dengan ketentuan yang disebut tradisi oleh para tetua dari keluarga Uzumaki. Aku tak ingin masa depanku ditentukan dengan cara ini. Lagi pula aku juga tak ingin mendapat pendamping hidup melalui perjodohan, apalagi orang yang dijodohkan denganku itu pacar temanku sendiri. Aku tak mau melukai temanku dengan cara seperti ini.

"Naruto…!"

Aku mendenar seseorang memanggilku saat aku masih asik menjambak rambutku sekuat mungkin untuk memberi ruang agar otakku dapat bekerja lebih baik untuk dapat mencerna situasi ini._ Oh tidak, ayah sakit keras. Apa mungkin gara-gara aku keras kepala menolak untuk menerima perjodohan itu?._

"Narutooo…!"

"Ada apa lagi sih Ka…." lidahku serasa kaku saat aku melihat sosok didepanku yang bukan lagi sosok Karin, melainkan... "Huuuwaaaaaaa…Hantuuuuu…!"

Aku reflek menjauh dari hantu yang berada didepanku. Namun aku tak bisa lebih jauh lagi karena aku tak punya tempat lain di dalam apartemen seluas 6 tatami ini. Sekarang aku hanya bisa duduk bersandar pada dinding dengan hantu wanita berambut pink yang sendari tadi menatapku tanpa berpaling sedikit pun. _ Oh, Kami-sama kau memang baik mengabulkan doaku tadi. _Sekarang aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan hantu didepanku ini. Tapi benerapa saat kemudian tersirat sebuah ide apa yang aku harus lakukan.

"Oh...! Hantu pohon Sakura yang baik, aku mohon jangan hantui diriku ini. Aku hanya bujangan miskin yang tak punya apa-apa selain nyawa ini" ujarku seraya bersujud didepannya.

"Bodoh! Aku ini bukan hantu pohon. Aku arwah manusia tahu!"

"Eh!? Arwah manusia? Bukannya sama saja dengan hantu?" aku hanya bisa memasang wajah tak berdosaku dihadapnnya .

"Eh? Masa, memangnya sama ya?" dia malah balik bertanya dengan wajah yang sama tak berdosanya sepertiku.

"Sama!"

"Oohh..! Gyaa! Kenapa malah OOT!? Aku kesini kan ingin meminta bantuanmu, Naruto!"

"APA! Mi-Minta bantuanku? I-Itu tidak mungkin!" aku tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kudengar. Hantu meminta pertolonganku? Jangan-jangan aku dijadikaan tumbal olehnya.

"Ayolah, aku mohon! Karena hanya kau yang bisa melihatku dan mendengar suaraku"

"Mustahil...Mustahil...! Aku tak mau berurusan dengan hantu!"

"Hmph...! Kalau begitu kau harus bersiap aku gentayangi setiap hari!"

"Gyaaa...! Ba-Baiklah-baiklah apa mau mu!" akhirnya aku menyerah dengan satu ancaman yang meluncur dari bibir manis Sakura. Aku benar-benar tak ingin bila ia menghantuiku.

"Aku mau kau membantuku menemui seseorang yang pernah mengisi hidupku dan menyebakkan aku jadi seperti ini"

"I-Itu saja? Tapi setelah aku berhasil membantuku kau tak akan gentayangan didekatku lagi kan?"

"Hmm...Baiklah!"

Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Walau aku ketakutan setengah mati namun, disudut hati kecilku ingin membantunya dan penasaran dengan apa yang menimpa Sakura hingga ia gentayangan seperti ini. Hari tak terasa sudah sore dan perutku mulai keroncongan. Kerena tak ada apapun untuk makan malam, aku memutuskan untuk makan malam di kedai ramen Ichiraku. Tentunya Sakura ikut mengekor dibelakangku. Rasanya aku benar-benar telah dihantui.

Naruto pov OFF - Normal Pov ON

Sinar matahari mulai menyusup diantara cela-cela sebuah sebuah gordeng dan menyinari Naruto yang masih bergelut diatas futonnya. Akan tetapi tanpa disadari Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas, sosok makhluk dari dunia lain tengah berdiri disamping Naruto dengan tatapan yang menakutkan.

'GRAAAKKK...!'

"HEY! Pemalas cepat bangun!"

Teriak sosok yang tak lain adalah Sakura setelah membuka lebar gordeng sehingga sinar matahari menyinari Naruto seutuhnya.

"Uhmmm…" Naruto masih asik dengan dunianya sehingga apa yang dilakukan Sakura itu sia-sia belaka.

"Hei bangun dasar cowo malas!" teriak Sakura sekali lagi namun, respon Naruto tetap Nihil "Hayolah aku sudah berbaik hati membangunkanmu dan ini hasilnya?"

Sakura tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk membangunkan Naruto. Akan tetapi tiba-tiba tersirat ide nista dikepala Sakura. Sambil berharap-harap cemas apakah dia bisa atau tidak untuk menyentuh suatu barang lain lagi seperti dia bisa menyentuh gordeng tadi. Dan ternyata dia bisa menyentuh sisi futon yang di tiduri Naruto. Dengan senyum iblisnya Sakura pun melaksanakan ide nistanya itu.

"HOY! COWOK PEMALAS CEPAT BANGUN! SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MAU TIDUR!" teriak super toanya Sakura seraya menarik paksa futon yang ditiduri Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto terguling dilantai hingga ia menabrak dinding.

"Gyaaa...! Sakit...!" raung Naruto yang memegangi keningnya yang benjol akibat terbentur kedinding "Hoy! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Yeah, habisnya kau susah sekali untuk aku bangunkan!"

"Lalu, apa tujuanu membangunkanku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada menyelidik.

"Yeah, aku hanya ingin memastikan apa benar kau mau membantuku?"

"Oh! Itu, akan aku lakukan bila aku punya waktu luang!" jawab Naruto seraya membereskan futon yang berantakan dan memasukannya kedalam lemari.

"Apa? Jadi, maksudmu kau tak akan membantuku sekarang?"

"Yeah, asal kau tahu. Aku juga memiliki kehidupan jadi aku akan mengutamakan kehidupanku terlebih dahulu." Naruto meraih tas selempanya yang berada di sudut ruangan dan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk melihat waktu. "Ah, gawat! Matkul siang ini itu Geografi!"

"Ta-Tapi...Apa kau ta..."

Kata-kata Sakura terhenti saat melihat kesibukan Naruto yang tengah bersiap untuk berangkat kekampusnya. Dia memilih untuk diam dan mendudukan diri disudut ruangan itu. Naruto sendiri tak tahu harus memulai dari mana karena apa yang terjadi kemarin dan sekarang itu serasa hanya akan ada dalam mimpi. Namun rasa sakit di keningnya memang nyata jadi semua itu memang kenyataan. Disisi lain ia juga memiliki kehidupan dan masalahnya sendiri. Ia tak tahu cara untuk membantu Sakura yang bukanlah manusia yang berwujud nyata dan hanya ia saja yang bisa melihatnya.

Sakura sebenarnya tak mau mengganggu kehidupan pribadi Naruto. Tapi dia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Setelah tiba-tiba tersadar dalam bentuk arwah sementara tubuhnya masih terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya tak mampu melihat maupun mendengar suaranya. Lalu, orang terpenting dihatinya pun tak mampu melihatnya. Setelah terlunta-lunta tak tentu arah akhirnya ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang bisa melihat dan mendengar suaranya. Sakura merasa menemukan secercah cahaya didalam kegelapan yang menyelimutinya.

"Ah, sorry! Sekaranh aku harus berangkat kuliah dulu."

Suara Naruto menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Nampak Naruto sudah berada diambang pintu bersiap berangkat menuju kekampusnya. Sakura tak bisa berkata apapun dan hanya bisa melihat Naruto menghilang dibalik pintun yang tertutup. Sekarang ia hanya memeluk kedua kakinya dan memhenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua pahanya.

"Oh, Iya! Nanti siang tunggu aku di taman tempat kita pertamakali bertemu."

Sakura cepat mendongkak, namun ia hanya mendapati pintu yang sudah tertutup kembali. Sekarang Sakura merasa secercah cahaya itu bersinar lebih terang dan terasa hangat. Sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menunggu dan berharap Naruto benar-benar akan membantunya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya sebatas itu yang ia bisa lakukan untuk Sakura sekarang. Untuk saat ini ia harus segera sampai di kampus tepat waktu karena ia tak mau sampai bermasalah dengan Dosen yang mengajar matkul hari ini.

To be Continue


End file.
